Paradise
by Flame Ride
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that collectively shows a transforming week in the life of a girl. Fluffy cuteness!
1. Preface: Just Smile

_**Preface: Just Smile**_

"_They have truthfulness and honest dealing and friendship for their goal, and kindness even toward a vicious foe; until at last they change this prison of treachery, the world, into a mansion of utmost trust, and turn this gaol-house of hatred and malevolence and spite, into God's Paradise," (Abdu'l-Baha, Selections from the Writings of Abdu'l-Baha, p. 221)._

_Growing up, I was constantly moving around, from city to city, school to school. One year it was New York city, then Toronto, followed by D.C. Now, I'm not complaining about the travel; being able to see different places is amazing. But, as a child, never knowing where I was going next, never having a steady friend, was really hard for me. Instead of forcing me to learn how to make friends more easily, as it did with my younger sister and brother, it did the opposite._

_I became more and more introverted, relying on my books for company. My confidence crumbled, my heart scarred from all the loss of those I'd cared for. By the time my family settled when I was eleven, I was a lost cause. I was too scared, too unsure of myself. _

_I hid from the world._

_My books became my shield, my defense against all the pain I knew was out there, waiting for me. It was my constant. When my parents argued, when my grades dropped, when I was left out by the other kids, I read. It was a place I could disappear to, a whole new world, with magic and romance and adventures that I knew always had a happy ending. And problems that were never my own._

_Yet, there in my heart, I longed for it. For the trust and companionship shown in my stories, for the friendship I witnessed at school amongst my peers. My pessimistic mind, however, informed me over and over again that it was something I couldn't have. It simply got worse as I got older, until I firmly believed that I was a burden no one would want around._

_So I put on a mask for the world, and smiled. _


	2. Chapter 1: Mischief In His Eyes

**Chapter 1: Mischief in His Eyes**

"Wait here. I need to collect someone from the other terminal. I will be back in a moment," Farzin instructs.

I just smile my acceptance, indicating that I understand and I will be here when he gets back. Watching as he disappears into the bustling crowd, my smile finally slips and I sigh, leaning back in the chair.

My pessimistic thoughts return to me, now that the distraction of his conversation is gone. I have been sent to the other side of the country to a summer camp I've never been to before, where I know absolutely no one. How will this be different than any other place I've been to? I know exactly what'll happen: I'll smile and act cheerful, avoid everyone, and be ignored in return. Just like always. It's the same everywhere. I will be alone.

Then comes the sound of footsteps, the rolling of a suitcase, and everything changes. I look up at the approach, first noticing Farzin's return, and then the young boy bouncing along beside him.

He's tall, definitely taller than my five foot one, and obviously younger than my fifteen years. He has messy dark hair, light olive skin, and is chatting animatedly away to the man beside him, a huge grin on his face.

"I will be back in a little bit," Farzin informs us. "there is just one more person to pick up before we go. They should be landing soon."

We both nod in acknowledgment, the boy throwing in an excited "Okay!", before he's gone again, leaving me alone with this curious stranger. I observe my companion for a moment-his mischievous eyes and delighted expression-and do something I never thought I'd do in a million years.

I stand up. "Hi, I'm Tami. What's your name?"

He grins. "Samir Imani. Nice to meet you."

There is something about his easy speech and laidback posture that immediately draws me in. "Is this your first year?"

"Yep!"

"Mine too."

A yawn escapes from between my lips.

"Tired?" he teases.

I smile sheepishly. "I didn't get any sleep on the plane. I was reading the whole time."

"Really? What were you reading?"

"You like reading?"

"Yeah, but mostly manga."

"I like reading it, too, but I mostly watch anime. Which one's your favorite?"

"Probably Naruto, but I also like One Piece and Fairy Tail."

"Naruto is fun," I agree, considering the fact that this boy, Samir, reminds me of him a bit. "I've never heard of the other two, though."

"You've never heard of Fairy Tail?" he questions, incredulous.

"Nope."

He shakes his head in mock admonishment. "And you call yourself an anime fan." He grins. "What are the top four most famous anime?"

I am completely baffled. "I dunno."

"You really don't know anything," he teases.

"Baka," I retort, though I'm smiling. He knows it's not an insult. "You're just like a little brother. Maybe I should just get it over with and adopt you to make it official."

His eyes are sparkling with mischief. "Whatever you want, onii-chan."


	3. Chapter 2: Leap of Faith

**Chapter 2: Leap of Faith**

I make my way down the hall, following the flow of the other fifteen year olds to the classroom. Pausing in the shadow of the doorway, I take a deep breath and-_smack!_-walk straight into a chair, stumble back, and knock roughly into the person entering behind me.

"Oh! Sorry!" Stupid bloody chair!

"Don't worry about it."

I look up into the face of my accidental victim, and offer an apologetic smile, gently biting my lower lip. My gaze drifts down towards my feet as I step away, slipping into the nearest seat, paying no attention to who I'm sitting next to. It's not like I know anyone in this class.

Silence falls as the teacher stands to greet us. I pay close attention. Perhaps _too _close.

It allows me a few moments to forget where I am, that I'm alone here. We go around the table introducing ourselves, and I've already forgotten the name before it goes on to the next person. I'm no good with names.

Then he pairs us off with the person beside us and instructs, "Discuss why it is you're here and what you hope to learn from coming."

And I find myself stuck.

It's you, the boy I bumped into earlier.

"Hi," I greet, nervous.

"Hey."

"Well…um…I guess-I guess we should introduce ourselves, yeah?" I feel unsure, but you don't interrupt, so I continue. "I'm Tami."

You smile. It's a cute, crooked smile, your own acceptance, and you shake my offered hand. "Eric."

And I'm not sure exactly what it is about you that sticks out so much. I barely even know you. But something within me whispers, _He's different. He'd make a good friend._ And I can't help but smile in return, suddenly confident.

I take that first step. A leap of faith, if you will.

For some reason, without consciously choosing, I have decided to give you my trust. And it feels right, for once.

Somewhere in the depths of my mind, a gentle breeze brushes across my thoughts. A soft voice. I don't know exactly what you are, but you're definitely something.


	4. Chapter 3: Infinitely Precious

**Chapter 3: Infinitely Precious**

"Onii-chan got hit on the head with a basketball!" He's grinning widely at me in that frustrating way of his that makes me want to both laugh and smack him at the same time.

"Shut up, Samir!" But I can't keep the affection from my voice.

"But Onii-chan, it's true!"

I pout, sticking out my lower lip, and look up at him through my long lashes. "Meanie."

That grin never leaves his face as he turns to the other boys walking nearby and strikes up a conversation. Shaking my head in fond exasperation, I fall back slightly to watch and listen to him talk. It's far more entertaining then it should be. Rolling my eyes at his lewd jokes, I glance around at my surroundings: concrete sidewalk, black road, and small colorful houses, each with their own unique garden. The group of kids behind me starts up an cheerful tune, and I join in, skipping along as I go.

"_When any souls grow to be true believers. When any souls grow to be true believers; they will attain a spiritual relationship with one another. With one another."_

It's not until the second part that I hear the person walking somewhere behind me join in the singing as well.

"_Become elated from a draught of Divine Love. Become elated from a draught of Divine Love."_

The voice isn't anything really special, but there's something about it I like. Low, soothing, and somewhat familiar.

"_Become elated from a draught of Divine Love. Become elated from a draught of Divine Love."_

I turn, curious, continuing my walk down the street, and fix my gaze in you. Smiling hello when I see who it is, you return the gesture in kind. My foot suddenly catches in something and I stumble backwards, flinging out my arms for balance. "Whoa!"

Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea. I fall enough as it is.

You just grin, turning around, and make your way towards me. Backwards.

"Showoff."

"It's not that hard."

"It's not my fault I'm a klutz!"

"How can a dancer by clumsy?"

I do the impressively mature thing and stick out my tongue. "Mean, Eric. Mean."

You chuckle at my childishness, and I fight in vain to keep a straight face. Impossible, of course. At least, with you it seems.

"Onii-chan! Stop flirting!"

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

"Otouto!"

You're nothing but confused. "What does that mean?"

"They're Japanese," I explain. "Onii-chan is big sister, and Otouto is little brother."

Surprise alights your face. "You're related?"

Samir and I are both on the verge of laughing. "Not biologically. I kind of adopted him. It's our little joke." Turning to address the object of discussion, I ask, "So, what do you want?"

"I have a riddle for you."

"Oh?" I inquire, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"You know the grocery store, Safeway?"

I nod.

"Take out the 's' in safe and the 'f' out of way."

Suspicious, I consider it for a moment. The "s" in safe…afe. And the "f" in way. But… "There's no f-in way."

He cracks up laughing, glee apparent in his expression. You join him, obviously having seen the joke. I scowl. What could you guys possibly find so funny? Confused, I think back over what I'd said and come to an abrupt halt.

"SAMIR!"

"I got Onii-chan to say a bad word," he taunts.

I whack his shoulder, only because I'm unable to reach his head. Damn height difference. "Did not! Not the real thing."

"Still got you!"

"He did," you agree.

Pouting, I cross my arms. "You're horrible. Both of you."

Neither of you takes me seriously.

Sighing in defeat, I shake my head and move forward to walk between you, giving Samir one more whack as I go. It's not like I can really hold it against him. It's just the way he is; the epitome of a dirty-minded thirteen year old boy. It's slightly endearing, in a weird way.

Listening to the conversation, I smile fondly at you both. It's a gradual thing, this feeling. A strange sensation. Foreign. Infinitely precious. This belonging.


	5. Chapter 4: All You Give Me

**Chapter 4: All You Give Me**

Feeling extraordinarily self-conscious, I tug my sundress up over my head, revealing the green and white bikini top and short green swim shorts underneath. Hugging myself in embarrassment, I close my eyes. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why couldn't my sister have gotten me something more modest? Like a one-piece?

"Ready?"

Lifting my gaze, I meet your eyes, and slowly lower my arms. For some strange reason, when you look at me, I'm not so self-conscious anymore. You don't even seem to notice it, and it makes me feel better. Confidence surges through me, and I straighten, a smile adorning my lips. "Sure."

"Come on, slowpokes!" Samir calls.

Rolling my eyes, I follow him to the shimmering pool. Tentatively, reaching out my foot, I dip it into the clear water. "Cold!" Crossing my arms, I firmly state, "There is no way I'm getting in that water."

"Come on, Onii-chan! It's not that bad."

"I don't see _you_ in it!"

"Alright, but you have to go in after I do."

I huff. "Fine."

Hollering, Samir dashes forward and catapults in without hesitation. A spray of water splashes against my bare legs.

"Baka."

He grins. "Your turn."

Cautious, I inch my way slowly to the side of the pool, my toes gripping the edge. I take a deep breath…and shiver. "I can't do it."

"You promised."

Pleading, I turn towards you, but you only gaze back at me, completely in agreement, I spark of humor in your eyes. I bite my lip. "Fine, okay. Can you push me, then? Otherwise I won't get it."

You agree and slowly start the count. "One…"

Before I have to time to realize what exactly is happening, you suddenly shove me forward. I don't even have time to scream before the icy water has me in its grips, stinging my skin. Gasping, I break the surface, wet locks of previously light brown hair clinging to my neck and face. I gower up at your towering figure. "Traitor!"

You grin wickedly at me, eyes alight with mirth. "You asked for it."

Gliding to the pool edge, I brace my arms on the warm cement and lift myself up out of the freezing water. Standing, I glare. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Why not?" I whine, pouting. "It's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," you reply, reaching out to grab hold of me. "And didn't you promise Samir you'd go in the pool?"

Realizing your evil intentions, I start to struggle. "No, don't! Eric, I'm warning you! Don't!"

Your too strong for me, though, and I'm not really trying my hardest anyway. But that doesn't mean I'll go without a fight. Just as you push me back in, I wrap my arms around your neck, pulling you off balance. Surprised, you fall forward, too quickly to regain your sense of equilibrium, and together we tumble through the air and hit the water with a powerful splash! Emerging, I laugh triumphantly at your soaked hair and adorable expression. Adorable? Where did that come from? Well, maybe a little…

Grinning playfully at me, you easily pull yourself out, before turning and offering me a hand. Taking it, I let you help me back onto the concrete, my fingers lingering on your skin a moment. "Thanks." And I step away.

Grabbing my towel, I decide to sit on a nearby bench for a little while and watch the fun. My neutrality, however, lasts about as long as the span of time Samir can tolerate standing still, which isn't long at all.

"Onii-chan! Get in!"

I shake my head. Wrong move.

Only moments later I catch sight of something foreboding. You and Otouto are standing together at the edge of the pool, a mischievous air about you. Samir makes a throwing motion with his arms and you voice your agreement. My eyes go wide. You guys better not be-

You both turn, grinning madly. Oh, hell.

Stalking forward, my Otouto winks, and I swear time stretches, torturing me. The bloody universe must be laughing at me. Stupid universe. Always working against me. I swear, I must be the favorite cosmic joke.

"Grab her arms," Samir directs, as he grabs hold of my legs.

Next thing I know, I've been lifted off the bench and am being carried towards the twinkling water. It, too, is laughing.

"Nonononono!" I start struggling, though not nearly enough to make them drop me. If anyone asks why later, I'll say I didn't want to get hurt. "Guys! Stop!"

But I'm laughing. I'm laughing and they're laughing, and no one really wants to stop. They swing me: once, twice, three times…and toss me out over the edge. The water catches me, enfolding me in its arms, and time stops there for a moment. One moment to grab hold of this memory and tuck it safely in my heart.

And I am content.


	6. Chapter 5: My Boys

**Chapter 5: My Boys**

Samir clings onto my arm, his eyes drifting closed, as his head lowers to rest against my shoulder, his legs curled underneath himself. An affectionate smile plays across my lips as I glance from my Otouto to my other side. Your answering crooked grin is slightly teasing.

Rolling my eyes, I loop my arm through yours, trying to make myself more comfortable on this small couch, and lean against you. "Doesn't he look adorable?"

"How often do you see Samir this quiet?" you respond, grinning.

I giggle.

"Stop it," Samir whines.

I hold my breath, forcing back my giggles, and release it slowly once I feel I can trust myself again. Glancing over at you, though, I know you have no intention of stopping whatsoever. There's a wicked gleam in your eyes.

Bending your head to whisper softly in my ear, you say, "A frog jumped dead into the center of a pool, and then it stopped moving-" I'm already shaking with barely contained mirth. "Why?"

"Shut up," I order, but my voice is bubbling with laughter and you don't take me seriously. Of course not.

You hold up your free hand, lifting a single finger. "This is funny." A second. "This is twice as funny."

I try. I really do.

Five fingers. "By now you should be dying."

It's pointless.

"Stop," Samir complains, poking me. "You're making my pillow move."

There is a moment of silence, before…

"What's one plus one?"

I can't stop myself from laughing. Part of me is rolling my eyes at my far-to-easy laughter. I turn to the joker, trying (and failing) to seem stern.

"I thought you wanted me to stop!"

Samir grins. "This is far more entertaining."

"You're too easy to make laugh," you tease.

Trying not to smile, I do the mature thing and stick out my tongue.

"You know what happens when you do that, Tami," he warns.

"You haven't gotten me yet," I mock. "So, there." I do it again, and this time his arm snaps out as his fingers try to pinch my tongue. I'm faster then him, though. Hah! "Too slow, baka!"

Your chuckling at our childish display.

I pout. "Hmph."

You're both laughing at me now, and I can't help the upward turn of my mouth as I watch. People say laughter heals. I can't agree more.

Some of the other kids passing by give us strange looks: some incredulous, some cooing, or just rolling their eyes. I ignore them all.

They can scoff at us all they want. I couldn't care less what any of them think. This is our moment. Our little piece of paradise. It is something I will never, ever forget for the rest of my life.

Because, in this moment, everything is perfect.


	7. Chapter 6: With Every Tear

**Chapter 6: With Every Tear**

"Leave me alone!"

And with that, I turn on my heel and stalk out of the room, wanting to get away more than anything. Away from them.

Anger courses through me, liquid fire in my veins, blazing with a wild ferocity. The rest of the world has been drowned out by it's roar. But I'm just lying to myself. This anger has another source. One deeper than their superficial words.

Hurt.

I've spent to long being teased for being different or weird. Too long listening to my parents' quiet whispers of how strange I am. To my younger brother's stinging insults, and my sister's unthinking remarks. I knew this wouldn't be any different.

"Onii-chan?"

There is defeat in my eyes when I turn to face him, and pain. He hates it. Silly boy. Stupid, sweet, silly boy. Doesn't he know that everyone cries?

He doesn't ask what's wrong. Maybe he already knows. He just holds out his arms, an invitation of sorts, and I let myself fall.

"Shh, it's going to be okay."

Tears cascade down my cheeks, crystal droplets pf heartache. They are all that symbolize my pent up hurt, every time someone said something vicious or cruel. Just water. And I feel a bit ridiculous; a fifteen year old girl crying in the arms of a thirteen year old boy she met barely five days before. But then I realize exactly what that means.

This _isn't_ the same as every other place, because there is someone _right here_. And somewhere inside of me, my heart realizes this. How utterly wrong I've been. I feel myself round up all the pain and loneliness and loss inside of me. And I let it go.

Stepping back slightly, I wipe away the last of my tears and smile.

Seeing this, Samir grins. "Look, you cried so much you got my shirt wet!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeah you did. It's soaked!"

I shake my head in disagreement, and I'll keep on denying it to everyone and anyone. Except myself.

"Onii-chan shouldn't cry so much," he teases, but there is serious undertone to his words which is usually absent. I'm thankful.

With each tear he let me cry, I'd let a little of the hurt go. And in the process, I've come a little closer to knowing him. Infuriating, funny, and kind; annoying one second, sweet the next. He really is like a little brother.


	8. Chapter 7: Tranquil

**Chapter 7: Tranquil**

Loud music pounds through the speakers, reverberating through the room in raucous, hectic beats. Grinning faces pass me in the crowd, faces only half recognizable in the dim light, and I smile in return. There is constant movement. Jumping and spinning and twisting through the crowd, we are individual and at the same time one. Each song fades into another, and the moments pass in a blur of steps and sounds.

Finally, breathing heavily, I make my way to a window, standing on the sill to lean out over the metal gate. I stare up at the midnight sky, in awe of the indescribable beauty of those diamond stars. So very close and yet so out of reach. I breathe in the cool night air, closing my eyes. A light breeze brushes across my face, teasing my hair, and the sounds from inside fade away to a bare whisper. The night is silent.

"Tami!"

I turn. I'd know that voice anywhere. It feels strange that something I've known for such a short time seems so normal now.

You wave to me. "Come join us!"

I laugh. "I'm just taking a short break."

Samir looks up, noticing what's going on. "Come on, Onii-chan!"

Shaking my head in mock exasperation, I cast one last glance out over the tranquil expanse, and step away from the window. I make my way through the crowd, footsteps light and happy. My heart is a reflection of the night.

"Hello."

"Dance," my brother orders. He pumps his fist in the air, jumping up and down, and then makes a strange movement that is uniquely him. Awkward, silly, and endearing.

You cast a grin my way, whether at his outrageous dancing or at the simple thrill of the moment. You're really quite charming. Returning it, I close my eyes, letting the beat of music wash over me, vibrating down to my core. Wild. Crazy. Strangely complementary to my feelings of tranquility. And I join in the dance once again.

It's all fun and laughter and I love it. Because even in this loud, rowdy crowd, it's still just us.


	9. Chapter 8: Raindrops

**Chapter 8: Raindrops**

Water trickles down from the shadowed sky. It's early morning, but we're still wide awake, standing here, talking, gazing out over the rest of the world spread out below us, blurred in the gathered mist. It's beautiful, in it's own magical kind of way.

You whisper something that makes me laugh, and I admire how your sparkling green eyes light up in the darkness and your mouth turns up in that crooked smile. Another memory.

I shiver in the cold rain, the piercing wind biting against my bare skin. Noticing, you offer me your sweater, even though you know you'll be the one to end up cold instead. No matter what you say differently. You hand it to me and, grateful, I wrap myself in this small piece of you.

The sweater is still warm when I put it on, and though it offers little protection, and within a few moments I can feel the water droplets on my skin, something about it is still comforting.

It's far too large on my slight frame, but I don't mind too much. I look up, and there's a strange expression on your face I can't quite read. Feeling a bit self-conscious, I try to come up with something light. "It's way too big for me," I joke. "Go on, laugh."

"Ha, ha, ha," you tease, leaning forward against the banister surrounding the balcony's edge. I can't help but laugh with you.

As the sky weeps upon us, though whether in sadness or joy I'll never know, we stand there together, arms barely brushing, and I smile. Because despite the fact that it's our last night here, all of us together; regardless that it will probably be a long time before I ever see you again, I'm happy. Sad and hopeful and happy. And it's all a bit bittersweet.

Nothing about this moment is perfect; the sky is gloomy, it's cold and dark and wet. We'll be leaving soon and we both know it. I like to think you'll miss me. We're such different people, sometimes it's a wonder how we ever became friends. But really, it's the imperfections of it all that make this moment so special. I'm not alone. I know this is real. Just this once.

Because I can feel the raindrops.


	10. Chapter 9: Let Me Cry

**Chapter 9: Let Me Cry**

I watch silently from the balcony as your figures make their way down the gravel path. A bag is slung over your shoulder, your suitcase dragging behind you. Samir is chatting away as vivaciously as ever, but there is a heaviness to his steps that has never been there before. You glance up away from him, as though you can sense my gaze, and our eyes lock.

A wide grin splits your face, but my responding smile is weak in comparison. Tears sting my eyes, but I refuse to look away.

I don't want to miss you.

You walk to the car, a bright yellow in the heavy darkness, and dump your backpack in the trunk, leaving your suitcase to be taken care of by the driver, and turn to me again. You wave and smile, an understanding look in your eyes. I refuse to think of it as a wave goodbye. I don't know if I would be able to let you go if I did.

I wrap my arms around myself, heart heavy. It would be far too easy to break the rules. To run out the door and down the stairs as fast as possible, and pull you both into just one more hug. To cling to you for as long as they'd let me. I'm so very tempted. So much so that it scares me. But I stay where I am and wave back.

You hate seeing me sad. It's something you and Samir have in common, I suppose. And I should've known you'd never let me mourn over you, no matter what right I may have. You and him are a part of me, and to see you go… It hurts more than I ever could have imagined.

But you don't let me cry.

You bring your hand to your lips and teasingly blow me a kiss. I can't help but laugh, because it's ridiculous and unbelievable and exactly what I needed. Pressing a kiss to my fingertips, I give one back to you. It makes you smile even more, as if it's some kind of triumph, making me laugh when I'm upset.

And maybe, to you, it is.

Samir waves wildly beside you, his expression absurdly optimistic. I can't tell if he's faking or not. Probably. But I appreciate it all the same.

Part of me curses your ability to stop me from crying, even when it's all I want to do. To let the pain wash away as I succumb to my tears. Instead I feel the sadness fade, replaced in my heart with a horrible, aching _longing_. A wish that we could all go together. Or stay together. As long as we aren't apart.

You give me a thumbs up as you slide into the backseat of the taxi after my brother, continuing to wave through the clear glass of the window. That stupid grin is still on your face. And I love you for it.

I watch, eves as the engine starts and the car pulls away down the road, taking the two most important people in the world to me with it. The misty darkness swallows you before my very eyes. Yet, even though you are no longer in sight, my hand is still raised in farewell.

I stand there, silent, thoughtful, and little a bit lost, as the first rays of dawn bleed into the night sky, turning the horizon a shimmering blue.

And my heart does naught but miss you.


	11. Epilogue: Not Alone

_**Epilogue: Not Alone**_

_Things happen. You meet people and you leave them. Or they leave you. It's how the world works. There's no forever or happily ever after. What's a happy ending anyway, but the beginning up something new?_

_Life is hectic and terrible and sad, full of loneliness and painful recollections and mistakes you wish you could undo. There is fear. There is darkness. There is grief. But there is also hope._

_And in that hope there is a thousand different meanings. Love and light and freedom. Joy. Kindness. Memories of laughter, moments of friendship and clarity. Where your soul sings out at the very thought of it. _

_I used to think that being alive meant being alone. That I could never have anyone. It took me fifteen years to find out how very, very wrong I was._

_In one week, I discovered what it was, to have someone who was there for me. To have people to laugh with and cry with; to live life. Because yes, there is darkness in this world, and we encounter it often, but nothing, nothing, can overshadow that fire; those beautiful, golden rays of light that dance through my heart and ignite the flame in my eyes; that push me to keep going, even when all seems hopeless. Pointless. Lost._

_I'm not alone anymore. And honestly, I'm not sure if I ever really was._


End file.
